Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Una fuerte tormenta lleva a Hinata a vivir momentos de angustia para descubrir cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fic dedicado a Miss Pepinillo y Rocio Hyuga por ser los primeros lugares del reto de Octubre: Problemas Color Naranja del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina.


Hola personitas kawaiii, este one-shot esta dedicado a nuestras dos ganadoras del Reto: **Problemas Color Naranja** de mi sensual grupo de Fb llamado Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.

Este fic es dedicado a:

**Miss Pepinillo** pon su fic: Lo que uno se encuentra en el baño.

Y

**Rocio Hyuga** pon su fic: Pollo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y hermoso mundo ninja es exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto, el cual, ya entrego el último capítulo del manga que nos hará reír, llorar, rabiar, gritar, ya que nos a marcado a muchos por el resto de nuestra vida.

Les invito a leer este fic dedicado a nuestras lindas ganadoras y también a leer sus trabajos.

* * *

><p><span>Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos.<span>

Conocía a Naruto desde muy pequeña, aún recuerdo la cantidad de veces que estuvo en detención por armar embrollo en el colegio, nunca olvidaré como siempre era el centro de atención cuando algo dentro y fuera del colegio salía mal.

La primera vez que cruzamos palabras fue una tarde de Abril cuando unos chicos me estaban molestando a tal grado de que mis perlados ojos no dejaban de llorar. Yo era una chica tímida que no se metía con nadie pero la gente siempre estaba tras de mí por ser de buena familia.

Esa tarde, un pequeño rubio les dio su merecido a todos los que me estaban molestando, esa tarde pude agradecer al niño por el cual mi corazón no dejaba de latir desde el primer momento que lo vi, esa tarde habíamos formado un lazo de amistad que siempre atesorare por el resto de mi vida…

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Hina, ¿me estás haciendo caso?

— ¿Hm?... H-Hi…

—Como te estaba diciendo, antes de que te fueras a tu mágico mundo… exactamente cuando el mejor festival de la cuidad llega, una tormenta amenaza con aparecer ¿¡Puede ser esto peor!?

—Escuche que la tormenta será tan fuerte que muchos no irán al festival—susurré un tanto decepcionada. Alcé la vista para toparme con los desanimados ojos de mi amor imposible; al parecer él estaba igual de triste que yo.

—Esto no nos puede estar pasando, he esperado todo un año por este festival.

Naruto estalló con uno que otro improperio hacia la madre naturaleza mientras yo reía por lo bajo al saber que él haría un escándalo tan grande porque sus planes se habían arruinado.

Naruto siempre había sido muy fácil de leer.

— ¿Irás de todos modos? —pregunté mientras continuábamos caminando rumbo a mi casa.

— ¡Tengo que ir! —estalló volviendo su deslumbrante mirada hacía mi, cosa que me dejo sin aliento y es que todo él siempre me dejaba sin aliento—. No puedo perderme el delicioso Ramen que preparan ahí, es por eso que lo espero con ansias cada año.

—Cierto, el ramen es delicioso—vi como sus ojos tenían un destello único que solamente salía cuando alguien le mencionaba algo sobre su platillo favorito.

—Vendrás conmigo ¿cierto? —preguntó con una voz tan tierna y suplicante que no sabía que responderle.

—Yo… etto… no lo sé…

—No puedes hacerme esto, paso por ti a las 7 pm—gritó con una sonrisa en los labios antes de echar a correr y dejarme ahí plantada con la palabra en la boca.

Y es que ¿a quien quería engañar? Yo nunca he podido negarle nada a mi "mejor amigo" porque si, pese a que yo lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, el únicamente era mi mejor amigo, aquel príncipe que siempre estaba para defenderme pero también para molestarme, aquel chico que siempre estaba presente en mis sueños más románticos pero también en mis pesadillas cuando inconscientemente soñaba que le decía lo que mi corazón gritaba y él me rechazaba estoicamente.

Entrecerré los ojos y deje escapar un suspiro, esta era la historia de mi vida, yo Hinata Hyuga estaba loca y absolutamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Noticia de último minuto, noticia de último minuto… ¡Konoha se encuentra en estado de alerta! los cuerpos de rescate se encuentran varados a causa de la lluvia y los fuertes viento._

_Se han reportado varios derrumbes, muchas casas se han reducido a escombros a causa del mal tiempo, los bomberos están haciendo labor de rescate en los lugares más afectados…_

_Iruka-san, nuestro reportero estrella se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos…_

Wooooosh Wooooosh

Era la tercera vez que el fuerte viento azotaba contra mi casa, con una mezcla de lluvia y granizo que provocaban interferencia en la televisión que estaba encendida.

Me incorporé y miré por la ventana, la lluvia era tan fuerte que casi todo el tiempo la negra noche era iluminada por el centenar de truenos que caían por doquier.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca, era en situaciones como esta cuando odiaba haberme mudado sola a un pequeño departamento cerca del centro.

Hacía pocos minutos había hablado con mamá y me había dicho que todos en la casa estaban bien, que cerrara puertas y ventanas y que cualquier cosa me comunicará con ella. Eso me había dejado más tranquila con respecto a mi familia, pero había cierto rubio que estaba segura, se encontraba inmerso en esa terrible tormenta.

No podía seguir mirando el estruendoso cielo, mis nervios estaban a mil por no saber nada de él. Mis pies no dejaban de moverse de un lugar a otro rogando a Dios por que se le hubiera hecho tarde y aun se encontrará sano y salvo en su casa.

Me recosté un momento en el sillón cuando mis piernas me fallaron a causa de un estremecimiento que me desequilibro.

—Hina… ¡Hinata!... ¡reacciona, por favor reacciona!

— ¡¿Hmm!?

—Gracias a Dios… que estas despierta…

— ¿Naru… Naruto? —pregunté mientras mi vista volvía a enfocarse ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente Naruto se encontraba encima de mi? pero no tenía buena pinta ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? Su hermosa sonrisa y su lento respirar me dejaron en blanco.

—No te muevas por favor—susurró Naruto mientras sus manos hacían un poco de presión en torno a mi cabeza donde las tenía apoyadas.

—Naruto… tú estás… ¿¡Que esta pasando!? —grité alarmada cuando pequeñas gotas oscuras escurrían de su frente y salpicaban mi rostro. Mi cuerpo no se podía mover, la oscuridad nos rodeaba por completo, sentía su respiración cada vez más trabajosa.

—Está bien —sonrió mientras volvía a ejercer más presión en sus brazos—. Todo estará bien, saldremos de esta, alguien vendrá a rescatarnos…

Cuando estuve mas consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, pude ver por que el se encontraba arriba de mi, todo su cuerpo estaba cubriéndome de ser aplastada por unas enormes vigas de mi casa. El amor de mi vida estaba esforzándose y poniendo todo de su parte para que yo no sintiera la presión que esas vigas ejercían sobre su herido cuerpo. Pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia salieron de mis ojos. ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo es que todo ese desastre nos estaba ocurriendo a nosotros dos?

—No llores pequeña, yo te protegeré…

Cuando escuche su tenue voz mi corazón se desgarro, él estaba soportando todo el peso mientras yo no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué p-puedo hacer? —las lagrimas no dejaban que hablara con claridad.

—Simplemente no te muevas y todo estará bien, Hina… ¿No estás herida? ¿No estás soportando algún dolor o malestar?

—Tú eres el único que…—guarde silencio cuando más sangre suya caía en mi mejilla. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por mi cuando él era el único que estaba soportando todo?

—Yo… lo estoy haciendo… bien…

Naruto sonrió de nuevo tratando de transmitirme calma, pero su rostro tranquilo estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre provocada por protegerme.

—No debiste de haberlo hecho— sollocé mientras mis ojos no dejaban de repasar toda su cara —. No me digas que todo está "bien". ¡Estas sangrando de la cabeza! Si no te tratas rápido… —mi voz se entrecorto cuando caí en cuenta de que podía perderlo —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de alguna manera!

—Tranquila— me estremecí ante su grito, nuestro movimiento provoco que las vigas hicieran más presión sobre nuestros cuerpos. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí? ¿Es que nadie podía encontrarnos? Necesitábamos salir lo antes posible para que lo atendieran —. Estoy bien… pero… no debemos movernos, si nos quedamos justo en la manera en la que estamos… todo estará bien.

Me encontraba desesperada, claro que las cosas no estaban bien, él… él podría morir. Deje de respirar cuando mi mente proceso la información; podría perder a mi mejor amigo, al hombre que siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, al hombre que amaba con todo mi ser.

— ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor… Por favor! —grité con todas mis fuerzas evitando hacer un movimiento brusco. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Naruto tuviera que soportar más dolor.

—Hina… pequeña… por favor, no llores —replicó Naruto mientras mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.

—Lo siento tanto… Naruto, yo… yo te amo—traté de tragarme toda la desesperación, traté de ser fuerte por él, traté de mantener la calma para que los dos pudiéramos pensar en una solución para salir de ahí — ¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO!

Entre en desesperación cuando sus celestes ojos se cerraron, Traté de tomar la viga que se encontraba sobre su cabeza para ayudarlo con el peso pero mis manos estaban apresadas entre su cuerpo… yo lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida.

Wooooosh Wooooosh

— ¡Hina! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

Mi cuerpo fue más rápido que mi mente, cuando me di cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta y me encontraba abrazando a mi muy mojado mejor amigo.

— ¿¡Estás bien!? —preguntó alarmado cuando mis lagrimas se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia que se encontraban en su cuello.

Mi voz se apago por completo. Todo había sido tan real, aún podía escuchar en mi cabeza su último aliento antes de que cayera entre mis brazos… daba gracias a Dios por que todo había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla tan real que mi cuerpo aún se estremecía ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Hina? ¿¡Estas bien!? —su voz era tan preocupada mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Tú... tú? ¿Estás bien? —logré apenas preguntar después de un rato en el que me sentí más segura.

—Un poco mojado, pero nada mas—susurró mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo. La verdad es que no me importaba que tan mojado estaba, a mí solo me importaba el latir de su corazón, esa dulce melodía que pensé nunca volver a escuchar — ¿Te has calmado?

—Si…

— ¿Puedes decirme… que sucedió? —era raro escucharlo tan serio, pero yo sabía que estaba así por mi culpa, tenía que explicarle antes de que pensará cosas peores. Pero cada vez que mi mente traía esa horrible pesadilla en la que lo perdía, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—… una pesadilla—susurré después de un rato en el que él intento calmarme nuevamente pero la opresión en mi pecho no se iba—. La casa se caía sobre nosotros… y tú… tú morías en mis brazos…

—Hina—casi gritó para llamar mi atención mientras acunaba mi rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus manos —. Tranquila, te dormiste oyendo las noticias y eso fue lo que te perturbo, todo fue en sueño, estoy aquí, no ha pasado nada de lo que soñaste, tranquila… respira… tranquila.

—Yo… yo no quiero perderte nunca Naruto…

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti— aseguró mientras me estrechaba en sus cálidos brazos. —Te amo Hina, te amo y no me gusta verte así…

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Este era otro sueño? ¿El amor de mi vida estaba diciéndome que me amaba?

—No es un sueño pequeña— sonrió juguetonamente mientras se apartaba un poco de mi, por lo visto a veces decía lo que pensaba en voz alta.

—Te amo Naruto— lo dije con el corazón en la mano mirando a sus celestes ojos.

—Lo sé—susurró mientras unía sus labios con los míos aplacando mis dudas y temores, demostrando que este no era un sueño y que él estaba ahí amándome como yo lo amaba a él.

Sé muy bien que el fin no justifica los medios, pero gracias a esa desagradable pesadilla había podido por fin, decirle a mi mejor amigo cuanto era indispensable en mi vida, cuanto mal me hacía saber que estaba herido o en peligro, cuando me afectaba el saber que nunca más iba a estar a su lado.

Lo amaba, él era lo más importante en mi vida y no volvería a alejarme de él.

* * *

><p>Wo wo wo... ¿que les pareció? Espero les guste mucho y en especial a Mitsuki y a Rocio ya que esta dedicada a ustedes dos mis niñas, sus fics estuvieron increíbles y claro que son merecedores del primer lugar.<p>

Ya saben que un favorito, un review, un tomatazo y todo lo que ustedes me quieran dar el bien recibido.

Los amo y no se les olvide unirse al grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina en donde hacemos retos cada mes. Ahora mismo esta uno super interesante sobre VS.

Me despido no sin antes decirles que estoy muy feliz de conocer a todas las lindas personitas del grupo, mis días no son los mismos desde que los conozco.

Att: Kathy-chan.

Ja ne


End file.
